Double Dipper
|code = 109 |aired = August 10, 2012 |written = Michael Rianda, Tim McKeon, Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Matt Braly, Mark Garcia, Alonso Ramirez Ramos |story = Mitch Larson |directed = Aaron Springer, Joe Pitt |international = August 17, 2012 (Canada) }} "Double Dipper" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on August 10, 2012. Overview When Stan throws a big weekend party to promote the Mystery Shack, Dipper uses an off-kilter copy machine to make clones of himself so he can impress Wendy. Meanwhile, Mabel stands up for her two friends and fights for the Party Queen title in their honor, instead of having the popular girl and her group win.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr49449.html Synopsis (Please edit) mad.]] Dipper has a can of silly string and says that he doesn't feel so good. He shoots the string in Mabel's face. Mabel asks what Grunkle Stan fed them and then shoots hers in Dipper's face. Wendy says something terrible has happened and they both pause. She shoots silly string at them. Stan says that nobody should play with any more party supplies. Soos wonders who's birthday it is and Stan replies no one and that if kids want fun, "He'll smother 'em with fun." Dipper gets a cup and pours his drink in while saying, "Comments like that make kids don't want to come to the Mystery Shack." Stan tells Dipper and Mabel to copy the posters. Once they go in, they see an old machine and big flies that Mabel thinks are butterflies. Dipper turns it on and accidentally puts his hand on the machine. He takes it off, and a piece of paper comes out with Dipper's arm on it. The arm gets out of the paper, heading for Dipper and Mabel. Dipper says, "Watch out, Mabel!" and throws water at the arm and it dissolves. Dipper says that he thinks the machine can copy human beings! And Mabel replies, "Do you know what this means?" And there is a sudden pause. Finally, Mabel shoots the Silly String in his face again. Later, Dipper and Mabel are in the attic when Dipper talks to her about his plan to dance with Wendy. At the party, Dipper and Wendy are working together. Wendy sneaks away and joins the party. Dipper tries to sneak away, but Grunkle Stan tells him he can go. Dipper goes and makes a copy of himself to work, and calls him Number 2. Number 2 says, "Definitely not!" Dipper decides to name him Tyrone. Tyrone works while Dipper goes into the party. He sees Wendy talking to Robbie, and has a fantasy of Wendy and Robbie dancing, then Wendy punches Dipper, knocking him back. Dipper and Tyrone decide to make more clones to drive Robbie away. Later Dipper needs to improve his plan, and create more clones. Credits * Story by: ** Mitch Larson * Written by: ** Michael Rianda ** Tim McKeon ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Aaron Springer ** Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Matt Braly ** Mark Garcia ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines and Tyrone ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Jackie Buscarino - Pacifica Northwest ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Carl Faruolo - Grenda ** TJ Miller - Robbie ** Niki Yang - Candy Chiu * Additional Voices: ** Linda Cardellini ** Alex Hirsch ** Michael Rianda ** Jason Ritter ** Tara Strong Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Songs featured *Don't Start Un-Believing Series continuity *Dipper and Tyrone sit at at Wendy's hiding spot on the roof. *Wendy mentions the adventure at the convenience store. *Soos's keyboard with the "Yeh-Yeah!" sound effect makes a return. Character revelations *Dipper has a birthmark on his forehead the shape of the constellation Big Dipper, hence his name. *Wendy mentions that it's how he got his nickname, so Dipper is not his real name. *First time Wendy's age (15) has been mentioned in the series. Cryptogram *The cryptogram in this episode says KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWFS!" Which, when translated using the Atbash Code, says PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADRADUH!" Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes